me416fandomcom-20200213-history
How to tie a tie
Full Windsor Knot Step 1: Lay tie over shoulders with thick end placed on your left side. Step 2: Cross the thick end over the skinny end. Step 3: Wrap the thick end around the skinny end and pull the thick end up underneath the loop. Step 4: Drop the thick end back down; laying it to the right side of the skinny end. Step 5: Wrap the thick end behind the skinny end. Step 6: Flip the thick end back over the knot. Step 7: Pull the thick end through and to the left side. Step 8: Wrap the thick end across the knot (pull to the right side). Step 9: Pull the thick end up behind the knot and through the loop, leaving the knot loose for for the next step. Step 10: Pull the thick end through the loosened knot and tighten. Rules: The end of the tie should be in the range of 1in above your belt buckle, to 1in below your belt buckle. Touching your belt buckle is the preferred length. Bow Ties If you're like me, you want to splash a bit by not wearing a Windsor knot. Most bow ties can be found with a clip for easy attachment, but tying one yourself can show an increased level of class above a normal tie. Step 1: With the flats of the bows facing up, drape the tie around your neck, with the right side slightly longer than the left. Call the right side "A" and the left side "B". Step 2: Cross side A over side B. Step 3: Bring side A under side B, pulling up through the neck loop it just made. Step 4: At the site of where the knot will go, fold B towards the right and then the left, making a bow shape. Step 5: Bring A over the bow shape you've just made Step 6: Fold A back over the bow Step 7: Fold A in a similar manner to B to make another bow shape, putting the middle behind B. With the two half-bow shapes, you should have the bow fully shaped now. Step 8: Pull evenly on both sides to tighten your bow Step 9: Adjust until balanced evenly. A good rule of thumb is that for a good knot, you'll be able to pull on either side of the bow and it will pull right off when you want remove your tie. Half-Windsor Knot If you have a thin tie or are someone with a smaller build you may want to consider the half-Windsor knot. It is based on the Windsor but, with a few modifications, results in a smaller triangular knot. It is versatile and is appropriate for use in many situations. Step 1: Start with the wide part of the tie on your left shoulder and the thin part on your right shoulder. The thin end should be positioned slightly above your bellybutton. The exact location will depend on the length of your tie and your height, and it may take a couple tries to get it right. During the following steps, the thin end should not be moved. Step 2: Place the wide end over the thin end on your right. Step 3: Tuck the wide end under the the thin towards the left. Step 4: Fold the end up towards the knot. Step 5: Tuck the wide end between the knot and your throat so that it is pointing to your right. Step 6: Place the tie across the knot so that the end is facing to your left. Step 7: Fold the end up through the neck loop. Step 8: Tuck the end of the tie down through the front part of the knot. Step 9: Pull the wide end of the tie down and slide the knot up toward your neck.